John: Return From Hell
by DarkSeroth
Summary: When Faith awakes from an coma, John confronts her only to be stabbed. Angel confronts Faith in L.A. when John appears, Alive, from Hell. Five by Five Episode References
1. Chapter 1

I turned to look at Buffy "Faith has to be killed while she is vulnerable" Buffy nodded "she should be in the hospital...in a coma." I snuck into Faith's hospital room only to find that she's gone "hey!" I turned and Faith staked me.

**The Return From Hell...(Five By Five references)**

Angel slowly moved toward Faith "you don't need to kill Wesley" she smirked "but it would be soo fun" she held the knife close to Wesley's neck. Thinking quickly, Wesley knocked Faith back and Angel started to fight her. When the battle took a turn to the alley below Angel wasn't fighting her "just kill me!" then a portal ripped open behind her "what..." Angel pulled Faith back as a demon entered.

The demon looked around, just before he could attack, I jumped on his back. I broke the demon's neck quickly, the portal closed "John?" I turned to see Faith, my eyes wide as I remebered that she killed me "bad...evil" then I saw Angel. Angel smiled "John...your alive?" I brushed off the dust on my knees then pointed at Faith "she killed me, well tried" Faith ran at me, figuring it was an attack I put up my fists.

Faith wrapped her arms around me and cried into my chest "I'm sorry, really I am" I looked at Angel in a rather confused way. When we got back to Angel's headquarters I sat down "Faith is fighting the evil..." Angel nodded "she is confused" Faith came in and smiled "I think John deservers some rest after being in hell for so long." I tilted my head alittle then stretched out on the couch, I awoke in the afternoon to see Faith laying beside me. I fell to the floor "Faith!? what the...?" she woke up and smiled "sorry, I wanted to listen to your heart."

I tilted my head awkwardly "bu I'm half dead..my heart doesn't beat" she nodded "fine, I wanted to be with you" I got up, throwing on my shirt. I ran into Cordelia on my way out "John!?" she threw her arms out "welcome to L.A.!" I partly smiled then walked past her "what?" she looked on the couch. Faith was just getting off the couch "Oh My God!" Cordelia screamed as Angel came running in "what's wrong?" Faith smiled "Cordy is flipping out."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel cringed alittle as Cordelia yelled at Faith "the man just got back from hell...the one you ssent him to!" Faith rolled her eyes "he didn't mind" Cordy clenched her teeth.

I looked at the moon as I remembered Buffy "John, you have a special heart...even if your a vampire" I reached for her then snapped out of my dream to see a women infront of me. I pulled my hand back "sorry" she gave a weird look then ran away, I kept walking till daybreak then I went back to the house. When I entered the house Angel and Cordy pulled me into the kitchen "John, Faith is alittle out there" I nodded, Cordy smiled "you didn't let her do anything...you devil" I crossed my arms "I belong to one girl..." Buffy's face flashed in my mind.

Angel got that brooding thing going again "John...you said one girl...would it be Buffy?" I tilted my head "no..." I thought for a minute "she's a girl named Krystal" he looked me in the eyes. "I can smell Buffy on you" I laughed "I was in hell! how could I!?" he smiled "yeah that's right.." I sighed then got up to leave. Cordy stopped me "so..." I raised an eyebrow "so...what?" she kissed me alittle "mmm..."she" is a lucky one" she smiled then moved by my ear "Buffy is lucky to have you." I jumped alittle "how did you know?" Cordy smiled "I just know."

**The Faithful Meeting**

Through all the demons and gods that I have faced, I never would have thought that one girl could make me nervous, of course not everyday do you run into a long lost love, and a slayer to boot.

I walked through the park looking for my so called "link" to the powers that be when a group of demons jumped me. "John, you were suppose to be dead!" I smiled "then kill me" they jumped me, completely out numbered, they gain the advantage early. When one of the demons got his head cut off, they stopped to see a girl holding an axe "looks like we have desert..." I quickly got to my feet "Buffy!?" I didn't have time to think. I quickly kicked one demon onto another then stood next to the girl "hey.." she smiled, I started punching an oncoming demon then broke its neck.

Buffy dropkicked the other and quickly grabbed my hands, swinging me into the demon then killing it. I wiped off the dust then looked at her "John...your alive!" she ran into my arms, I held Buffy tightly "I missed you." I pulled her away "why did you come here?" she wiped away the tears "I heard that you were alive..." she smiled "it's true" I smiled "yeah...kinda fell into Faith's arms." Buffy frowned "what?" I laughed alittle "she was fighting Angel and I interrupted it" her face turned pale "oh.." I kissed her "don't worry."

When we got back to Angel Investigations, Buffy sat uncomfortably on the lobby chair. "Buffy?" Angel walked out "you here for..." she interrupted him "John" he blinked "right...why?" he moved back and forth "you love him?" Buffy blushed alittle "he is my boyfriend..." just before she could finish I walked into the room "sorry...I just gotta grab my coat, there's a demon killing near the sewers" Angel grabbed my coat and threw it at me. "Get out and don't come back!" Buffy got up and gabbed my hand "let's go John.." she dragged me out of the building before I could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy finally let go of my hand when we got to the next block "ok...he shouldn't follow us" I checked my wrist then held her. "Sorry to cause all the trouble" she smiled "he knew before I told him" I looked away "he could smell you on me...even in hell" she pulled my head toward her "I guess the powers wanted us to stay together." Before I could say anything an arrow ripped through my chest and got Buffy too. "John..." someone jumped off the building "you should've stayed in hell" the light shined on the person "no way!"

**The Past Hurts**

I struggled to pull the arrow out of my back "Krystal!?" she smiled "Johnny boy...how have you been?" she pulled Buffy off thew arrow and twisted it in my chest. I let out a painful yell "your not the girl I knew" Krystal frowned "but I am...just not alive" she pulled out a stake. Before Krystal could stake me, Buffy grabbed her hand "hey, leave my boyfriend alone" Krystal turned around and met a fist to the face. For whatever reason, Buffy seemed more determined to hurt Krystal then to check her wound "My boyfriend is not going to die again...not this time!" Krystal blocked a couple hits "he died?"

Buffy jumped back "he was staked by Faith" I got up "it's true...Faith killed me, I just got back yesterday" Krystal smiled then punched me in the face, knocking me into the stop sign. Buffy was momentarily distracted by the attack, Krystal stabbed Buffy in the chest "John will be mine." Krystal disappeared into the darkness, Buffy fell to her knees "John...Help" she collapsed to the ground. I awoke in my hotel room "Buffy!" I got up and ran down stairs, Angel met me "where is Buffy?" he tilted his head "why do you care?"

I grabbed Angel by the collar of his shirt "Tell Me!" he nodded "she's in the office, but she's not the same." I dropped him then went into the office "Buffy?" Buffy turned around "John" she smiled, I closed the door behind me "how are you?" she asked nicely "hurting, but I'm worried about you" she held my face "I'm...not alright..."she gripped my face. "You didn't help me" I broke her grip "Buffy please" she got up and smacked me "I almost lost you...then she almost killed me." I glanced at her as blood ran at of my mouth "I was out cold..." Buffy grabbed me "now you lose everything..." she threw me out the office window.

Angel crossed his arms as I hit the floor "she's not in the mood to talk." I coughed up some blood then got up "then everything in my life is truely gone..." I looked at Buffy through the broken glass, she was looking at me with tears. I grabbed my coat "Buffy, I love you no matter what..." Buffy was chasing after me "John please...I'm sorry" I ran outside just as Buffy got to me. I was gone into the darkness, Buffy dropped outside "John!..I Love You!"

**The Apocalypse Returns (Not Fade Away Reference)**

It's been a couple years since I have been in L.A., I never really thought about going back until Angel sent me a letter:

_John, The Apocalypse is coming, I know we haven't been on good terms. I need your help in this fight. Please, we need your help... Angel._

Angel sat in his plushy CEO office, Gunn walked in "Angel, when do we go?" Angel smiled "start it now." After the demon killing was done everyone re-grouped at the alley. Spike, Angel, Gunn and Illyria awaited their fate. "Hey!" they looked around as I dropped into the alley "John!" I shook Angel's hand "seems you need alot of help.." I smirked as a large group of girls formed behind me "I found Buffy and everyone outside of Sunnydale."

Spike smirked "we need all the help we can get" A portal opened farther down the alley "stay back...pick your spots...and come out alive." I pulled out my sword as the horde of demons came at us, Angel smiled "I kinda want to slay the dragon." The fight dragged on until all the demons were killed, Angel walked over the fallen bodies "John!?" a hand ripped out of the pile "here!" Angel pulled me out. I wiped the blood off my face "everyone else make it?" Angel nodded "the girls are hurt but not dead, you were the only one missing" I smiled "sorry had to take my time."

Angel seemed to be calmer then when I left, I walked into the lobby of the Hyperion. I was met with a resounding "John!" I looked over at Buffy, who was running at me "your alive!" I didn't know whether to hold her or push her away but she hugged me. "Well, you can't keep a good vamp down" I laughed alittle, Buffy smiled "I missed you, you have no idea..." Angel walked past us "thanks for the help John." I picked Buffy up "Buffy I missed you too" of course Faith had her two cents to throw in "hey there big boy" I looked at her battle scarred face "hey."

Faith's eyes widened "nice work out there, of course being gone for two days is very naughty." Buffy stood infront of me "John...we got alot to catch up on" she winked then grabbed my hand, walking right by Faith and Angel, then upstairs.


End file.
